


[Podfic] The Future, Soon

by froggyfun365



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:08:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2174016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggyfun365/pseuds/froggyfun365
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-series. Aren't you glad for last-minute saves?</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Future, Soon

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Future, Soon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/71189) by [Tieleen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tieleen/pseuds/Tieleen). 



Podfic also available for streaming or download: [HERE](https://app.box.com/s/o91pmyriyg5bfeupti46). Duration: 00:02:21 (02.16 MB), 318 words. Enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> Originally recorded in 2011, finally cross-posting now! Better late than never :)
> 
> Comments are love!


End file.
